In a typical telecommunications system, a subscriber dials a telephone number and waits for a ringing tone until the call is completed when the called party answers the telephone.
Often, a subscriber would prefer to hear information, such as an advertisement, while waiting for a telephone call to be completed. Such information might be paid for and provided by advertisers in exchange for reduced calling costs to the subscriber. For example, a new subscriber might need information on the location of local restaurants available in the subscriber's calling area. In addition, the subscriber may want the option to connect to the advertiser (e.g., to make a reservation at a restaurant) without finding and dialing the advertiser's telephone number. Accordingly, there is a need for a method and system to connect a telephone subscriber to an advertiser prior to call completion in a telecommunications network.